The Outlaw Army
by Indara-Rose
Summary: Can an army of misfits with a secret really save Gondor? I hope this isn't too pitiful. I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

At the beginning of Sauron's rule orcs were swarming across the free lands of Middle Earth. Many travelers were attacked and killed. Sometimes men and women would escape and seek shelter in a neighboring town. Often times the women who had been physically abused would find themselves with child. When the babies were born they looked the race of their mother. Humans or Elves were usually the only ones who were attacked. They only way they could be told apart from others was their black blood.

Because of this trait they were hated and rejected by all who they met. All they could do was hide and steal for food. Most of the robbers caught had their fingers slit. If black blood flowed they were killed immediately. If red they were mildly punished.

People with red blood referred to the poor souls as dirty bloods, though it was usually not used in proper conversations. When a dirty blood died they were buried with a headstone that only read "Dirty blood".

Seon, a farmer with an orc father, hated the idea of all people like him being killed for what they were. So he turned the small city he governed into a fort. All half orcs traveled there and could live in safety. Some trained to be warriors while others became farmers. As soon as he had enough workers he built a large city in a hidden valley surrounded by leagues of mountains. He sent spies all over the world to find half bloods like them. All the children were raised as warriors or farmers. As that secret civilization thrived the warriors went about the countries. Orcs ran at the sight of the insignia of a black star on their silver armor. They were trained in the ways of Men, Elves, Orcs, and their own methods.

Seon had a half-sister who was married to a man from Gondor. She bore him two sons before being kidnapped by orcs. By the grace of the Valar she escaped. Taking refuge with her brother had been trying to say the least. Finally several months later she was riding across a small valley in the mountains when her horse threw her. Painfully she dragged herself under a small ledge. The weight of the child she carried did not make waiting comfortable. Thus here begins the tale of the army of rejects and outlaws that saved the lives of millions of people in Middle Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Aragorn, or Estel, as he was called by his foster father and brothers, was wandering through the wilds of the mountains when he heard a scream echo off the surrounding rocks. Curious he followed the sound until he came to a small ledge. "Help me." A cry came from underneath. Estel dashed to the side of a young woman lying on the ground clutching her expanded belly. The woman grabbed Estel's hand tightly. "Please sir. Help me." She pleaded. Aragorn smiled down at her gently. "Fear not, Milady. I won't leave." "My child is half orc, please don't harm him." "A child is a child. Its ancestors make no difference to me." Estel smiled grimly and prepared to deliver the child.

An hour later Aragorn carefully wrapped the boy in a blanket. "Sir, Help" the woman screamed again. Aragorn smiled and took her hand. "Milady, it seems you're going to bear twins." The woman screamed and fought to birth the child. It took half an hour for the child to be born.

While the woman slept Aragorn cleaned the babies up and wrapped them in blankets. The girl, who was born second, looked up at him and gurgled happily. She wrapped her tiny hand around Estel's finger. "Aren't you beautiful" he laughed and played with the girl's black curls. Her brother lay sleeping beside her.

The next morning Aragorn laid the hungry babies in their mother's arms. "Twins?" she looked up at him in surprise. "Yes Milady. What shall you name them?" "The girl I shall call Elanna. It is Elvish for-" "Lonely Star." He interrupted her. "You speak Elvish?" "Yes, I was raised in Rivendel, for a time." "I shall name him Celoril. Silver Brilliance." Aragorn smiled and buckled the saddle onto the horse. "Come, Milady, let us get you home." "No, my husband would kill the children. My brother lives in the mountains around ten miles to the east." She begged earnestly. Aragorn agreed and they set out.

On that journey Aragorn and the woman, called Nessa, became good friends and when they arrived at her brother's great hall in the mountains Aragorn understood why she wanted to come here. Her children would be safe from harm from the outside world. Over the years Aragorn visited them many times; he trained the twins in the art of elvish swordsmanship. After twenty years Aragorn's visits abruptly stopped and the twins grew nervous of his health.

Early in the third year of Elessar's reign over Gondor a messenger came running into the thrown room of Minas Tirith. "Sire, orcs have taken Osgiliath, they're headed here." he gasped the message and leaned against the wall near the thrown. The king and steward ran from the room to the balcony and stared in shock at the tens of thousands of orcs marching toward Minas Tirith. "Oh Valar, protect us." Elessar whispered. "Aragorn, we must get help, my men are not strong enough to ward off this evil." Faramir frowned at the oncoming army. "Evacuate the city, head for Rohan. We have no choice." The king sighed and walked to his private chambers to collect his wife and newborn son.

It took a week for the city of Minas Tirith to arrive at Edoras. Eomer, King of Rohan, welcomed them with open arms. "Well, Aragorn, you are in a mess this time." "Do be quiet, there are too many of them even for our armies combined." They sat in thought for a minute before the door was thrown open by what looked like a small child. "Aragorn!" "Hey, Pippin!" Elessar knelt and embraced his friend. "Merry, Sam, Legolas, and Gimli are with me. We were just traveling around and figured Gondor could use some help." He smiled happily. "That we could but it would take an army twice the size of the one we have with Gondor and Rohan combined to defeat the orcs." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Then why not get one." Legolas commented as he stepped through the door. "What do you mean?" Eomer questioned. "Most elves have left, who else is there?" "An army of men." Legolas held his head slightly higher and stared at Aragorn intently. "I don't think that is such a good idea, Melon Nin." Legolas smirked and sat down beside Aragorn. "Look, Estel, if I remember correctly they owe you still. Besides you're the twin's godfather, what reason do they have to turn your pleas away?" "That is not what I meant." He nodded at Eomer carefully. "You have a point there." Legolas sighed. "But who says…" he lifted his eyebrow and titled his head to the side. "True. Good." Aragorn turned to look at Eomer and Faramir. "We're headed to the Iron Hills. I know a woman who lives there and they have a very large army. They'll help us." "Are you sure?" "Yes, they have no choice." Aragorn laughed slightly as they all went to ready their horses.

They had been traveling two weeks when a group of mountains rose up in the distance. "So, who are these people?" Eowyn asked from where she road next to her husband. "Old friends, Eowyn. I knew two of the captains since they were born. Literally." Aragorn chuckled. "I'm confused." Mumbled Gimli from behind Legolas' cloak. "We all confused." Eomer laughed. "Good point." Grinned Sam.

Two days later an arrow shot out from behind a rock and imbedded itself in a tree beside Legolas' head. "Whoa, boy!" he steadied his horse before yanking the arrow out of the tree. "This arrow looks vaguely familiar." He grinned. "Get out from behind that rock, Natasha!" Aragorn called. "Strider?" "Yeah." He smiled. "Elanna and Celoril figured you were dead." She replied and stepped from behind the rock. Natasha was no where near beautiful but nor was she ugly. She was tall, strong, and had a hard curve of her chin. Her skin was almost brown. "Come on, I'll take you to the commanders." "Seon is no longer in charge?" Legolas asked and kneed his horse in front of her. "He died three years ago. He left the twins in charge. They are good commanders." "They had better be, I trained them" Aragorn sniffed haughtily. "Don't flatter yourself, Aragorn. You are still the man who let a ten year old girl break your nose." Natasha quipped. Eomer and Faramir spurred their horses forward and slowed on either side of Aragorn. They each grabbed one of his reigns. "Hey…" "You let a girl break your nose." "No, it was an accident. I was teaching her how to use a bow and when she missed I told her she was doing badly. Regretfully I was kneeling beside her and she brought her fist around and broke my nose." Aragorn cringed and fingered his nose. "You know, we are never gonna let you live this down, Elessar." Eomer grinned. "Oiy, that's not going to be good." Aragorn muttered. "Hey, you people coming or not." Natasha called from a few feet away. "Yeah, were comin'." Legolas called and kneed his horse forward.

Later that night they came to an enormous stone fort. It looked as though it could hold several thousand. "This place is bigger than Osgiliath!" Arwen murmured. "'K, Strider, you know where to go from here." "Yes, thanks." They put their horses in the stables and walked toward the large wooden doors that led to the commanders studies. Aragorn shoved the doors open and walked in. "This place is huge." Agreed Sam. "Wait until you see the part in the caves." Legolas commented. An arrow bounced off the stone floor in front on Aragorn's feet. "What do you want?" a voice called. "Celoril, if you try to shoot me again, I am afraid I will have to tell your mother." Aragorn laughed. "Aragorn?" A man jump down from one of the high rafters. "Still crazy." Legolas muttered and hugged him. "Very funny, Greenleaf." Celoril laughed. He was very interesting looking. His blonde hair was cut very short with several black streaks. Eomer guessed him to be around six foot two. The man's skin was dark tan. "Well, Aragorn, or should I say, King Elessar." He quipped. "How did you know that?" "I have spies everywhere." He whispered. "Cel." Ok, your brothers are here." He muttered. "Where's your sister?" "Don't know, don't care." "How kind." Eomer muttered. "Hey, she broke my nose last month." "Good for her!" Legolas laughed and ducked in time to just miss Celoril's fist. "Spoiled prince!" he growled and stomped off.

Later that night after everyone had gotten situated in their rooms Aragorn led them down to the dinning hall. A voice stopped them in the doorway. "Hey, stranger." It came from the shadows. "Who is it?" Pippin whispered up to Faramir. The Steward shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "Where ya been, Strider?" the voice came again. "Oh, here and there." "What about the spoiled prince?" "Hey, I'm not spoiled!" Legolas turned his nose up and stomped away like a baby. "What ever ya say, Greenleaf." A voice came from down the hall. "Hello, Elladen." Aragorn turned to look at his foster brother.

Suddenly, the figure from the shadows tackled Aragorn to the ground. Aragorn did his best to fight back but he was soon pinned to the ground. Faramir and Eomer almost rushed forward but their collars were suddenly grabbed by identical elves. "Just let 'em be." Legolas whispered. "So, the great King Elessar had been tackled by girl." Legolas laughed. "Really, Princling, have you forgotten that I am the one who broke your jaw and leg in the same day, without getting a scratch!" The girl stood and looked Legolas straight in the eye. She was tall, around 5'9, with shoulder length black hair with blonde streaks. Her skin was pale, but dark at the same time. She was not white but a pale brown. Aragorn laughed and leaned back on his elbows. "Elanna, why did I teach you so much?" "Because you love me." She laughed and walked through the doors.

Elanna nodded as Aragorn finished telling her about Gondor. "We really need your help. My army is still recovering from The War. So is Rohan's. Together, we couldn't even make a dent in that army. Help us?" Aragorn leaned forward and stared at her intently. "Of course." Celoril walked through the doors. "Good. When can you be ready?" Aragorn asked standing up from his chair. "Now, if need be." Elanna lifted her fingers to her lips and let out a loud, shrill whistle. A young woman with black hair and black eyes came running in. "Siven, alert Addramyr, Darcyn, and Geomyr to get their troops ready. We are marching to Gondor in an hour." "Yes, ma'am." She ran out the door to do her commander's bidding.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later an army of fifteen thousand was standing in front of the citadel. Eomer stared in wonder at all of the fully trained men. "Milady, half of these men are probably under twenty-five." He murmured. "Under twenty would be more precise." Elanna added. "When boys turn ten around here we start training them immediately. At sixteen they join the army." "You don't give em a choice." "Yes, they decide at sixteen if they want to join the army or become a farmer. Either way, in emergencies they are called up to fight." Eomer let out a slight whistle. "You really discipline your men." He muttered. "I have an army of women too, sir. But they aren't coming on this trip." "Why not?" "They are needed here." Elanna answered stiffly and walked off toward the stables. "Amazing isn't she?" Legolas stepped up behind Eomer. "She is indeed." "The more you get to know her, the more she surprises you." Legolas commented. A whistle brought them running to their horses. It was time to go hunt orcs.

They reached a hill over looking Minas Tirith several weeks later. "The place looks terrible." Celoril commented. "Shut up." Elanna shoved him off his horse. "Aragorn doesn't need any comments from you, dear brother." Legolas rode his horse in between them. "No fighting, children." Before anyone could move Elanna's arm shot out and grabbed an arrow headed for Legolas's head. "They're up there." She pointed to the highest point of Minas Tirith. "We had better be careful." Aragorn commented as the army set up tents behind the hill. "This is not going to be an easy battle." Faramir groaned. "Yes, we know. At least the woman stayed back in The Iron Halls" "Very true, Eomer." Aragorn agreed. "Eowyn would be out here in a heart beat." "That would probably not be the best idea." "Why you're here?" Eomer asked. "Well, for one. I'm a trained assassin." "Oh." Gimli whistled. Her comment ended that conversation.

They made camp that night on the other side of the hill. Leader's tents were on top of the hill so they could watch the enemy. Inside they were planning what they were going to do next. "Honestly, this isn't going to be as easy as it looks." Celoril, always the pessimist, commented. "Cel, unless you can say something useful, leave!" Elanna rolled her eyes at her twin. "Do you two always fight like this?" Faramir asked. "Of course." The girl smiled. Eomer grinned and looked back at he maps of Minas Tirith. "We could send someone in there, of course, someone who wouldn't be detected." "I'll do it." Cel volunteered quickly. "Sounds good." Aragorn agreed.

An arrow shot through the tent and embedded itself in Elanna's forearm. Aragorn quickly wrapped a cloth around the wound and told her to get to the healers tent. She obeyed and stepped out of the tent. Once outside she quickly walked to her tent and ripped the arrow out. She discarded it on the ground without a care. She felt a hand grip her wrist and she turned around to meet Gimli's heavy glare. "This arrow has black blood on it." His axe came out and he shoved her to the ground. Pinning her with one foot he raised his axe in the air. "Aragorn!" she screamed. Gimli was suddenly thrown to the ground when Legolas pounced on him. Aragorn reached down and pulled Elanna to her feet. "Gimli, what were you doin'?" demanded Faramir. "She's an orc, she has black blood." Gimli sputtered and held up the arrow. "Is this true?" Eomer growled as he stepped toward Elanna. He grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve. Black blood oozed over his hand. "Well look at this." Elanna cringed as his fingers squeezed tighter and started bruising her arm. "Let me go. I've done nothing to you." "You're an orc, that speaks for itself." Merry commented.

"ORCS!"

Aragorn turned to Eomer and frowned. "We'll deal with this after the battle." Elanna drew her sword and sneered at Eomer. An arrow flew in Eomer's direction but Elanna blocked it with her sword. Eomer just sneered and ran toward the charging orcs.

Elanna swung her blade at the orcs head and failed to see the orc sneak up behind her. Faramir shot the orc straight in the chest. "Hate me?" She asked as they stood back to back in the circle of orcs. "No." he answered curtly as he swung at a nearby orc. "Faramir." She plunged her sword into its gut and watched its blood run over her hand. "What?" he dodged an arrow. "Thanks." "No problem." He laughed.

Eomer collapsed on his bunk; they had been fighting for five hours before the orcs retreated. Elanna's army had been very talented. They had easily taken the orcs and had split the fighting time by half. "Eomer, Aragorn has called a meeting." Merry announced and then ran out of the tent. He staggered slightly as he stood and jogged toward the tent. "What's happening?" Eomer strode up to the window and looked out. "Were not sure, but we have seen many fires lit in the past hour, not comforting if they are designing fire arrows." Elanna muttered as she stepped into the tent. "Leave, Orc." Merry demanded. "Just how many of you are orcs?" Gimli growled from his place in the corner. "All of us." She stared at him for a few minutes before moving to the window. Dyllyn, one of her captains dashed into the tent. "Milady, your brother has been injured." Elanna's face blanched and she dashed toward the healer's tent.

Aragorn stepped into the leader's tent a few hours later. "What happened." Legolas stood quickly and placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "He's been shot in the belly, he might not make it through the night." Aragorn sighed and dropped onto his bunk. "How's Elanna?" Faramir asked. "Who cares." Muttered Sam from his bunk. "Shut up." Pippin glared. "What, are you on her side?" Merry stared at his cousin incredulously. "No, I'm just sayin', she's willin' to 'elp us, so give her a break." "She's upset, I'm not sure how she's gonna handle it if he dies. They are twins." "I'm gonna take her some food." Pippin, always ready to help, decided and jogged out of the tent. "Better make sure she doesn't eat him." Eomer muttered. He sank to the floor as Legolas's fist connected with his jaw. "Never insult her again in my presence or I will do more than break your jaw!" Legolas fumed and stalked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Elanna sat against the wall beside her brother's cot praying that he would awaken. "Milady?" a meek voice spoke from outside the tent. "Enter." She snapped and was surprised to see one of the hobbits walk in with a plate of food. "I brought this for you." He smiled kindly. "You aren't scared of me?" she whispered and held up her arm for him to see the bandage on her arm where her black blood had seeped through. "A little." Pippin admitted. "Don't be. I'll only hurt you if you annoy me too much. But it's hard to annoy me, so don't worry about it." Elanna smiled at the young hobbit. "Ok. That's good. Thanks for helping us by the way. I thought the orcs were gone." Pippin looked down at his feet. "Will they ever really be gone with people like me around?" Elanna asked as she looked at the hobbit with a smirk on her face. "You're not at orc ma'am. You're a good person whose father was evil." "Thanks. Now, get to sleep. You'll need it." Pippin nodded and walked out of the tent.

Eomer was awoken to Merry shaking him roughly. "Orcs." He whispered quickly while rushing out to join the others. The King stepped out of his tent and saw the swarm headed toward them. Elanna walked up slowly beside him as she prepared to fight. "Your Brother?" he asked quietly. "Barely alive." She responded and shot an arrow through an orcs skull. Eomer's sword slashed through an orcs side spurting blood everywhere. Soon everything was just a haze of orc blood and.

Elanna spun as she heard an orc behind her. As the orc died on the end of her sword she saw and orc jabbing toward Eomer's back. She flung her sword in the way and jabbed at the orc with her dagger. Eomer felt movement from behind him and when he turned he saw an orc with a dagger in his neck swing it's sword into Elanna's side. Her eyes went big as the weapon connected with her side. Eomer's spear was soon in the orc's gut and he was standing beside her as she stumbled. Black blood poured down her shirt. "Elanna" Eomer's hand came to her shoulder. She fell onto him and he was forced to lifter her up into his arms. "Get me… off…off the field." She muttered into his shoulder. Eomer dashed toward the nearest tent and laid her down on the bed. "Hang in there." He ordered and pressed a rag to her wound.

Her blood poured over his hand and he stared at it for a moment before looking into her face. She had the same look that Theodred had when they found him. "Do me a favor." She gasped as her eyes started to un-focus. "Sidyn, she is one of my female officers back at the caves, I want her as the new commander if my brother and I don't make it." Eomer quickly nodded his head and pushed harder on the wound as the blood flow lessened. "You'll be fine." He murmured. Elanna lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. "Please understand, we never chose to be orcs, we had no choice." "I know. I am sorry for hating you. It was unjust of me." Eomer hung his head in shame. Elanna smiled as her eyes closed slowly. "He's gone." "Who?" Eomer leaned closer to hear her whispered words. "My brother." She breathed. Her chest never rose again.

Aragorn and his men, with the help from Elanna's fighters, won back Gondor and finished the orcs off for good. Eomer went home to rule over his nation just as before and married a princess a few years later. He never forgot the girl who had helped him realized that not all things are as they seem. Rohan became a refuge to all those who were persecuted by their fellow people. The tale continued down through the ages that the kings of Gondor and Rohan were assisted by an outlaw army.

**This story was short and sad. I hope you all liked the way it ended. Thanks for reading and reviewing!      **

**Indara**


End file.
